Episode 3895 (12th November 2004)
Plot Steph is in a hurry to leave the B&B, but Alan refuses to go. He tells his daughter that he doesn’t trust her and threatens to call the police about Shelley. Steph tells Alan that she made up the story about doing something to her to frighten him. Alan asks her why she would do such a thing. Steph attempts to convince Alan that he's going senile by saying that his friends in the village think he should be in a home. To get him to leave the house, Steph tells her dad that she is taking him to see the doctor. Daz bursts into the shop and presents Emily with the pills that Steph has been giving to Alan. Emily and Daz rush to the B&B just as Steph is bundling Alan into the car, still in his pyjamas. Alan calls out for help but Steph says that she can’t stop because she's taking her dad to the hospital and nearly runs Ashley over as he attempts to stop her from driving away. Emily tells Daz to fetch Paddy while she calls the police. They set off after Steph and soon realise that she's not heading towards the hospital. Steph loses Paddy by turning off down a farm track. Steph tells Alan that as a child she was so frightened of him, she used to lock her room. Alan tries to convince Steph that he wasn’t angry with her but was just going through a bad time with her mother. Alan tells Steph there is still time to put things right. Steph says that the road to hell is paved with good intentions and drives off. A look of terror spreads across Alan's face as they arrive at a large quarry and Steph drives up to the top of a sheer drop. Steph tells her father that it was always meant to end like this with them hating each other. She asks her father to admit that he didn’t want her to move to Emmerdale because she would just be an irritant in his cosy little life. Alan turns round as Paddy's car arrives at the top of the quarry and Steph puts her foot down and heads towards the quarry edge. Steph slams the breaks on and breaks down, saying to Alan ‘I can’t kill you, maybe you’re right I’m good for nothing’. Steph gets out of the car and stands looking over the edge. Paddy comes to her and tells her that he wants to help her and knows that her dad wants him to help her as well. Paddy tells Steph she's not seeing things clearly. She replies that things couldn’t be clearer and takes a step out. Paddy grabs her as she's about to go over the edge. The police arrive and as she's led away Steph turns to Alan and says ‘please dad, don’t let them take me away’. Alan just stares at his daughter in utter bewilderment. Sadie sees Jimmy and Chloe coming out of the office together and an idea comes into her head when she spies Robert working at the garage. With Home Farm to herself, she calls Robert and tells him that her car needs his urgent attention. Robert mends Sadie's puncture and when he's finished she carefully rubs some grease off his face. Robert says he doesn’t need paying but Sadie slips some money into his trouser pocket. Meanwhile, Carl warns Jimmy that Sadie will know all about his infatuation with Chloe. Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None Locations *The Grange B&B - Alan's room, reception area, exterior *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor, café exterior *Mill Brook Cottage - Back garden *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Main Street *Antiques Barn - Exterior *Unknown country lane *Home Farm - Hallway, living room, kitchebn *The Woolpack - Bar *Workings Lane *Quarry *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen Notes *The police officer who asks Alan if he is all right is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A piece of tense incidental music is used as Steph drives towards the edge of the quarry. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,002,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes